


Immortal

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Past Lives, Witch Stiles Stilinski, sbpastlives, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: There are some little habbits that Stiles and Derek have that they can't quite explain, it may benefit them to take a journey into their past lives to get the answers





	Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> For "Past Lives" from Sterek Bingo!

There are some things about a person that simply _are_

They can't be explained away as easily as having a connection to childhood or some sort of psychological meaning, that's just how they are

Sometimes they truly are nothing but random traits that developed over a lifetime, based around personal tastes, interests, and experiences, but other times....

Other times, there's meaning, even if people don't understand it

 

~+~

 

"OOoh!! Reeses!!"

Leave it to Stiles that they were sitting at a mechanic's and he somehow found Reeses

Derek glanced up from his magazine, the hand not holding the papper booklet was wrapped loosely around Stiles', their pinkies locked together, and he watched in dull amusement as Stiles used his free hand to dive into his pocket and fish around for loose change

"Aww.... hey Derek, do you have any cash?"

"You don't have any?"

"Just the $25 in my wallet, I used all my change at the arcade yesterday with Scott,"

Derek rolled his eyes but set his magazine down regardless and fished into his pocket, pulling out a handfull of quarters, wich Stiles eagerly took and dashed off towards the vending machine

He couldn't help the strangely empty feeling in his hand when Stiles let go and bolted for the machine, but he tried to put it away, tried not to focus on it, instead he spent far too much time concentrating on the article in the magazine he was reading

_Nail Art Trends That'll Make Your Hands Handsome!_

...

Maybe not the best article he could have chosen

"Here,"

Glancing up, Derek smiled greatfully and took one of the large Reeses cups, peeling the papper away and biting into it, magazine in his lap, and slotting his free hand back into place with Stiles' as soon as his boyfreind sat back down, locking their pinkies together again

 

**Hershey Pennsylvania, 1928**

 

"Annabelle! Look!! I brought you something!"

Glancing up from her book, she smiled softly and raised her eyebrows fondly at the other woman

"And what have you brought me today, Lulu?"

Lulu, with a bright grin across her face, thrust her hand forward, and inside, sat a peice of candy

Huh

"And this is..?"

"It's called a Reeses Peanut Butter Cup, they're new! Try it, they're good!!"

Smirking a little, Annabelle reached forward and took the candy, taking a small bite and finding, with surprise, that her ... _freind_ ... was absolutely right

They _were_ good

"Well I'll be..."

"I've already had two of them, aren't they divine?" Lulu grinned as she flopped down on the park bench next to her ... _freind_... and leaned against her shoulder

"They're good," Annabelle relented, taking another bite

"What are you reading?"

"The Great Gatsby,"

"Oh, sounds.... great...."

Lulu didn't really think that, but she was more interested in being around Annabelle than anything, so she said it anyway

"Read it to me," she demanded suddenly, watching Annabelle took another bite of the candy as she slipped their hands together and gently locked their pinkies around eachother

"So demanding," Annabelle sighed playfully

"Buuuuuuut?"

Annabelle rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, and began reading anyway

 

Beacon Hills California, 2019

 

Derek always fell asleep first

Neither of them knew why, but he just.... did

Ever since the first night he and Stiles had started to sleep together, he had always fallen asleep first

Stiles thought it was charming, he liked wrapping his arms around his boyfreind and holding him close as the two of them dozed

Despite this, no matter how many times Stiles fell asleep with his arms around Derek, he always woke up to find Derek's arms around him instead- the spooning positions having swapped at some point in the night

Stiles didn't exactly mind, he just found it kind of... curious, that this always seemed to happen, come hell or high water

And Derek never remembered it the next day either

Maybe one day he'd set up a camera to watch them through the night to see how it happened but... on the other hand, the mystery of it was nice as well

He closed as he snuggled up behind his boyfreind, wrapping his arms around him and grabbing his hand, locking their pinkies together as he began to doze off

 

**County Cork, Ireland, 1844**

 

The kids were asleep

He could barely stand having to sneak around in the middle of the night- definitely one of the cruelest things fated to humanity- especially in late fall like this, when the weather was starting to get so chilly, but...

He'd had no choice

He had to finish writing to his family, to send back to Wales, letting them know of the goings-on

He had known when he decided to move to Ireland to be with his true love that things would be difficult, but he hadn't anticipated the sheer amount of writing he would have to do...

Shaking his head, he slipped into the bedroom, candle lit, and smiling warmly at the woman who laid in bed, already asleep

She was beautifull, his wife

He kept himself quiet as he tip-toed towards the bed, blew out the candle, and slid under the covers

He wrapped his arms around his wife and then gently took her hand, locking their fingers together

He knew that, by morning, she will have shifted them both and wrapped her arms around him instead, but he didn't mind it

In fact, he sort of liked it

She always said it was because he worked so late, that if he would ever finish early then perhaps he'd fall asleep first and then the natural order of things would shift

He knew she was teasing but... he couldn't help wondering, as he began to doze, if some part of her was actually right about that...

 

**Beacon Hills California, 2019**

 

It should come as a surprise to no one that Stiles was incredibly protective of his boyfreind

He always had been and he always would be

Even before he knew that he was a witch, even before he and Derek were a couple or... even freinds, he had always been protective of him

Even now, in a considerably safe environment, he couldn't help getting defensive

"Are you _sure_ you're ok?" Stiles asked with absolute seriousness, his eyes narrowed and his jaw tense as he stared at his lover

"Stiles, for the last time, I'm _fine_ , you have my word, he was just flirting with me,"

"Was he? Because it looked more like harassment,"

Derek wanted to be upset, he wanted to roll his eyes and brush off his boyfreind's concern for him, but...

He couldn't

Stiles' protectiveness of him was endearing and he actually ... _appreciated_ it

Smiling softly, he only shook his head and leaned in closer, giving Stiles a kiss as he squeezed his hand and locked their pinkies together

"I'm fine, Stiles," he promised

"I'll _always_ be fine with you here to protect me,"

Stiles snorted, a small grin on his face

"Damn right,"

 

**Charleston South Carolina, 1776**

 

"What are you doing!? You're going to be killed for this!"

He could barely hear over the sounds of gunfire and screaming, but God knew he tried

"I don't care..."

"Lucas-"

"I said I don't care Daniel! I won't let you get hurt and if that means that I'm arrested for treason then so be it!"

"I can't let you do this,"

"I don't believe you have a choice,"

He was right, for what it was worth

He really _didn't_ have much of a choice

With a bullet in his leg that was causing him to lose blood faster and faster, Daniel couldn't do much to stop his red-coated freind from protecting him

Their freindship was... an unusual one

He really didn't know how they ended up becoming freinds to begin with

They had seen eachother one night out of uniform in the woods, and....

He couldn't explain what happened after that

"Since we're probably both about to die here anyway," Lucas noted, ducking behind the barricade in front of them and turning his attention towards Daniel

"I want to do something,"

Before the Colonial soldier could say anything, Lucas had gripped his shirt and tugged him forward, pressing their lips together, his hand winding with Daniel's and locking their pinkies together breifly

It was short and sloppy and rushed and- ... and Daniel had a girl at home

He shouldn't have enjoyed it, but he did

Lucas rushed away before they could speak

He could only pray that he would be back

 

**Beacon Hills California, 2019**

 

Stiles had known for a long time that he wasn't normal

Ever since becoming part of the supernatural community, he had known that that "not normal" was really of supernatural means

He just hadn't wanted to admit to it at first, he hadn't known what to think of it, and he hadn't had any idea of what he might be

It had been a ... long... journey of discovery for him but he was ultimately happy where he was

And, as he would soon come to learn, that was apparently his own weird sort of normal

"So you're saying you've _never_ had a human life?"

"Not for my _entire_ life no, that's what Cassie said, that all of my lives have been 'touched by magic',"

"Fascinating," Derek said dryly, his fingers curling around Stiles', pinkies locking together as he moved a chess peice with his other hand

"Yep, and according to Cassie, we've been together in every life too, even if we haven't necessarily been able to be... you know... _together_ together, but I still think that's pretty damn cute, we're like... legit soulmates,"

"And you believe all of this hm?" Derek smirked

It wasn't that he had anything against psychics or didn't believe them himself, he simply wanted to tease his lover

And it didn't hurt to occasionally make sure that he wasn't visiting a complete hack

"Yeah! Apparently we've been going in circles with eachother for centuries! And you know what the funniest thing is?"

"What?"

"She said one of the lives that 'most shaped who we are today' happened during the Salem witch trials, of all things, right?"

 

**Salem Massachuesettes, 1693**

 

"Do you have any last words before you are hanged from the neck till dead?"

Biting the inside of her cheek, she took a slow, deep breath, her eyes practically burning with ferocity as she stared on at the spectators in front of her

"Yes..... you will all burn for this!"

She watched as the executioner placed his hand around the lever, but before he could strike it forward, an arrow came flying out of nowhere and struck him in the chest, tossing him backwards

Her eyes went wide as she stared out into the crowd, finally finding the target of her attention

She was a beautifull woman, with bright green eyes and long dark hair, holding a bow and a quiver of arrows

People in the crowd were going crazy as she rode forward, closer and closer, shooting arrow after arrow until all of the men on the gallows were dead

And the only person left was her

The archer rode forward, pulling the reins on her horse before swinging onto the gallows and pulling a blade from her pocket, wasting no time in cutting the noose off of the stranger's neck and then slicing through the ropes around her hands

"Not that I'm not greatfull, but you probably could have just pulled the noose off of me,"

The stranger only huffed and rolled her eyes, tugging the accused witch onto her horse and, without another word, wipping the reins

She had never seen scenery pass by her so quickly

"Miss.... what's your name?!" she called over the sound of clopping hooves and screaming puritains

"... Willow," the brunette answered after a moment

"Willow? Like the tree?"

She had never heard that name before.... but she rather liked it

"And you? What's your name?"

"Samantha," the former prisoner replied, watching the world practically spinning around her

She wasn't sure where Willow was taking her, but she couldn't quite bring herself to care either

Anywhere was better than this place... anywhere was better than the place that was trying to kill her...

"Hey, Willow... again, not that I'm not greatfull... but why did you save me? You don't even know me yet you know that I was accused of witchcraft... I might be a witch, you know,"

She was probably signing her life away here, having escaped the noose only to end up with an arrow in her head, but she needed to know... she needed to...

"Oh, I know that you're a witch," Willow noted simply, much to Samantha's surprise

If she knew, then why-..?

"Then why..?"

"Because," Willow replied simply, holding one hand up and allowing a small, blue flame to suddenly emerge from her palm, much to Samantha's shock and awe

"I'm one too,"

Grinning with excitement, Samantha reached forward, taking her new freind's hand and giving it a squeeze, before wrapping her pinkie finger around Willow's

"Promise me something,"

"Oh? I just met you but you're already asking me for promises?"

"Just... promise me that we'll always protect eachother, alright?"

There was a moment, a beat, of silence, before slowly, Willow wrapped her pinkie finger around Samantha's as well

"I promise,"

 

**Beacon Hills California, 2019**

"You know, our lives have been pretty shitty,"

Derek opened one eye, glancing over his shoulder at his boyfreind and raising his eyebrows

He _had_ been trying to sleep, but that clearly wasn't going to happen now

"Yes, good deduction, goodnight,"

"No no, our lives have been pretty shitty... BUT... even without knowing what our other lives have been like... I think this one is one of my favorites,"

Now Derek was confused, rolling over and staring through the darkness at his boyfreind's face

"And why is that?"

"Because.... think about it, how often do you think we had lives where we could be together from such a young age? Or, you know, _at all_ , in the public eye, if we were gay? This life kinda sucks but... I've had you since I was sixteen and I think that's pretty lucky, in it's own way,"

... Ah.. damn.... now he was being romantic

Smiling softly, Derek settled down, resting his head on Stiles' shoulder and wrapping their hands around eachother, locking their pinkies together and squeezing

"You know.... I think I agree with you," he said softly

"Any life we can be together is a good one, even the worst ones,"

"Now you're seeing it my way,"

"Yes... but if we incarnate again, let's try to aim for something considerably better than this, hm?"

Stiles just snorted, yawning and closing his eyes as well

"I'll remember that next time around Derek, I'll make sure to try to have the best life available for you, the next time we meet,"


End file.
